Stephanie's Little Secret
by BrokenAngel2
Summary: Stephanie and Chris used to be together, then she left with no explanation. 19 years later, a new girl debuts in the WWE where Chris is the new commish and she's his...daughter?!?!


Stephanie's Little Secret By: Ayala (BrokenAngel) Rating: PG13 Characters: Stephanie and Rivers McMahon, Chris Jericho Summary: Stephanie and Chris were together, once, but she left, no explanation. Now, almost 18 years later, a new girl comes into the WWE where Chris is now Commissioner and she has a secret. Chris is her dad.  
  
March 13th 2021  
  
"My god, Steve, it's the granddaughter of Vince McMahon, and oh my has she grown up."  
  
"Would you get your mind out of the gutter, god you're as bad as your grandfather." Steven Ross reprimanded his colleague Taylor Christopher, the grandson of Jerry "The King" Lawler, and had to admit that he was right about one thing- Rivers McMahon was a vision of beauty. She had Stephanie's bone structure and chestnut hair, but there was a lot of someone else in her, someone he couldn't quite put his finger on, but whoever he was, she had his eyes. They were a unique shade of cobalt blue, and seemed to shimmer, and she had natural blond streaks in her hair, which couldn't have came from her mom. She almost looked like.  
  
" Chris Jericho has ruled this match, Rivers McMahon's first ever in the WWE a hardcore match against Talena, the current female hardcore champ." Taylor interrupted, finishing Steven's thoughts.  
  
Rivers McMahon walked down the aisle, and climbed into the ring, as confident as her mother had been almost 20 years ago. She knew all eyes were on her and at the risk of sounding cocky, couldn't say she blamed them. She rolled her eyes as Talena held her head up high and held her whip in her hand. She knew she was to job to her just because everyone would say that the only reason she had won was because of her bloodline. She knew her "father" had made the match and she also knew that the bitch in the ring would try to kill her if she had the chance. Maven and Nidia's daughter had her mothers mean streak, and her dad's eyebrows. Scary woman if you thought about it.  
  
*After Match*  
  
Rivers limped towards Chris' office, fully intending to tell him the truth. She took the note out of her back pocket and reread it, carefully considering the lyrics. They came from the song "Emotionless" by Good Charlotte, and they felt like they should've came from Rivers own mouth or pen. She could relate to the raw emotions and anger in Joel's voice, and she felt like her and the twins had something in common despite the fact that they were now played on the oldies rock station along with Slipknot and System of a Down.  
  
Hey Dad or Chris or whatever I'm supposed to call you,  
  
I'm writing to you, not to tell you, that I still hate you. I just want to ask you how you feel and to tell you how we fell apart, how this fell apart.  
  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your ex? Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down  
  
how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're all right? But we're all right.  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side,  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your child for life, it's not ok, but we're all right.  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes but those were just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.  
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate, I was so angry.  
  
Those scars run deep inside this perfect body, there's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay. Sometimes I forgive and this time,  
  
I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you. Love or something like it, Rivers. She chickened out at the last moment, and turned back around, almost breaking into tears at her own cowardliness. This was the man that hadn't cared about her or her mom enough to stick around, and she hadn't the balls to face him. How was that for a McMahon?  
  
Authors notes: Hey everyone! Finally I wrote a new story! The next chapter (a flashback of Stephanie and Rivers life prior to this her debut) should be up soon. Well leave a review with suggestions or comments and I'll give ya 3 wishes! But I can't give you a dog with a green mohawk that barks with a British accent, I won't get Natalie Portman to be your girlfriend for the week and I can't get ya Jesus autograph either! Peace, Love, and stolen punk boys, Ayala 


End file.
